


Weakness In Me

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aggressive Sexuality, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat gets a bit aggressive in this one, F/F, Kara gets a bit bitchy, Loss of Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's blown out her powers and Cat surprises Kara in her apartment hoping for one of their standard booty calls.<br/>But Kara is weak and tired and finally gets fed up with Cat's lack of support and their emotionless relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_dot_burr_ell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Elena6375!  
> Sorry it's a day late!  
> *Mwah*
> 
> Thanks to the sin bin for your joy and encouragement.

Kara dragged herself up the five flights of stairs to her apartment after an endless day at work.

Six straight hours of freeze breath to keep a raging wildfire from the hills above National City had rendered her powerless and weak.  She’d crawled from her bed that morning, barely able to get herself showered and dressed.  She’d thrown up her usual sticky bun and pumpkin latte almost as soon as she’d set foot on the fortieth floor and she hadn’t consumed anything but crackers and ginger tea the rest of the day.

She would have gone home sick, but Snapper had been riding her ass all week about the speed of her edits, her mysterious absences from the office and the amount of time she spent in Cat Grant’s office.  Kara thought it best that she finish out the day and sleep through her weekend.

A wave of nausea hit her again and for the first time ever, she considered moving to a building with an elevator.  She’d been without her powers for less than a full day and she already missed flying.  She felt heavy, like her shoes were sticking to the floor and an unseen hand was pressing on her shoulders, pushing her into the ground.  She fumbled with the key in the lock and in a moment she was leaning back against the closed door, nearly in tears at the sight of her sofa across the room, panting heavily.

Her eyes slipped closed and she laid a hand on her belly, willing her stomach to settle.

Soft footsteps on the wooden floor caught her attention and her eyes flew open just in time to see a tiny figure with blonde hair launch itself at her.  She caught Cat in her arms, just barely but she was unprepared for fervent lips meeting her own and her head flew back, knocking hard against the door.

“Ow!  Shit, Cat.”  She rubbed the back of her head with one hand while the other wrapped around the back of Cat’s neck, fingers threading through soft curls as Cat’s relentless lips found her neck.  

“You didn’t come visit today.  We missed our usual Friday lunch.” Cat whispered into Kara’s collarbone.  She bit back a snarky retort about the lack of actual lunch at their Friday lunches, but Cat already had the buttons of Kara’s shirt undone.  “Mmm.  No suit today.  Better for me.”

Kara rolled her eyes.  “Well, not much point when I couldn’t even save a seat right now.”

This got Cat’s attention.  She stopped her amorous advances and looked at Kara’s face for the first time since throwing herself at her.  She cocked her head to the side at seeing Kara’s pallid color and pained expression.  “You look like hell.”

“Thanks,” Kara snarked.  “I overdid it last night and blew out my powers.  How did you get in here?”

Cat had the grace to look mildly ashamed.  “I…”

“Used your lockpick.  B&E isn’t really your style, Cat.  Don’t you have minions to do that for you?”  Kara knew she was being a bitch, but she was tired, and Cat looked hot and Kara didn’t think she’d be able to stay awake long enough to enjoy it.

“Well, you’re in a mood.”

Kara sighed.  “Look, Cat.  I’m happy to see you, but I really don’t feel well.”  She took Cat by the shoulders and pushed her back lightly.  “I’m going to take a long, hot shower and maybe we can just… talk… or something.”

Cat chuckled.  “We don’t talk darling.”  She moved back in and laid a soft kiss below Kara’s ear.  “We do ‘or something’ really, really well.”  Cat took Kara’s earlobe between her teeth before whispering in her ear again.  “Go, feel better.  Are you hungry?”  Kara shook her head vehemently and her stomach gave another dangerous roil.  Cat nodded.  “Alright, I’ll turn down the bed and we’ll try again in a little bit.”  Cat’s deceptively strong hands slipped up her a-line skirt and pulled their hips together.

Kara would have to be dead to not feel the arousal curl through her chest and settle in her belly at Cat’s breath on her ear and the stinging grip on her ass.  She clutched the long zipper that snaked down Cat’s back and swallowed thickly.  “Okay,” she acquiesced.  

She had half of her clothes off before she’d made it to the bathroom.

 

+++++++++++

 

Kara let the water run hot and waited until the bathroom was white with steam before stepping beneath the hard spray.  She loved her shower.  It was the second best thing about her loft apartment next to the picture window.

As she stepped into the shower she screeched and danced back out, watching as her scalded skin turned pink and she flipped the faucet to cool the water down.  Tears stung her eyes and she slammed her fist into the tiles on the wall.  Where normally she would have shattered the tiles on contact, she let out another yelp as she shook her hand, willing the throb in her abused knuckles to calm.

She stepped back under the shower, now at a comfortable temperature and let a few frustrated tears slip down her cheeks.

Just as the water was beginning to release the knots in Kara’s shoulder and back muscles, the curtain opened and a very naked Cat Grant stepped into the shower, slipping her arms around Kara from behind.  

No matter how many times she was reminded by the woman herself that emotions were not a part of the intimate time they spent together, Kara’s heart never really got the message and drank up any comfort Cat offered like an oasis in the desert.

“Feeling better?”  Cat’s hand slid up Kara’s tight abs and she flicked her thumbs against Kara’s hardening nipples.  

Kara’s breath left her all at once and she nodded.  Her nipples were far more sensitive than normal, her stomach had settled and she felt wetness pool between her thighs, as it always did when Cat was close.  “That’s -  _ oh _ \- really nice,” Kara whispered, dropping her head and bracing herself against the shower wall.

Cat pressed herself against Kara’s back, laying gentle kisses against her shoulders.  She let one hand dip between Kara’s parted thighs.  A few strokes of Kara’s clit had her thrusting into Cat’s hand and her whimpers echoed through the tiny bathroom.  “Cat… you feel so good.”  She moaned and threw her head back.  “I need… I need...”

“What do you need?” Cat asked through her smile.

“Oh god.  I need…” she panted desperately.  “I need to lie down.”

“Soon, darling.  Come for me.”

Kara obeyed, as she always did when Cat gave her an order and she clawed at the wet shower tiles as waves of pleasure rocked her against Cat and her knees gave out.  Cat let out a sharp cry as she caught Kara around the waist, preventing her from collapsing to the shower floor.  

“Kara, you have to stand up.  Come on.”  She flicked off the water and her arms strained as she tried to hold up Kara’s taller frame.

Kara was dizzy again, but she found her bearings long enough to let Cat dry her off.

When Cat began squeezing the water from her long hair with a dry towel, Kara caught her wrist in her hand and her eyes with her own.  Of its own volition her other hand came up to brush a thumb against Cat’s cheekbone.  “Thank you,” she whispered.  “I feel much better.”

Pushing aside the tension in the room, Cat pointed behind Kara.  “Bed.”

Kara flopped onto her bed and groaned, happy to finally be laying down.  Her headache was gone and she no longer felt like throwing up, but every muscle in her body sunk into the mattress as if she was trying to become one with the bed.  The heaviness forced her eyes closed and she would have been asleep in moments if Cat hadn’t draped herself on top of her and begun to lay soft, wet kisses down her bare sternum.

“I’m so tired.  I don’t know if I can.”

Cat grinned mischievously.  “You don’t need to do anything.  I’ll do all the work.”

Kara’s tired smile was all the permission Cat needed to shimmy up Kara’s slender torso, laying a knee on either side of her head.  She gripped the headboard and sighed as she felt Kara’s tongue take an exploratory taste before taking her clit in her mouth in earnest.  

Kara did her best to please Cat, but soon the burn in her lungs and the unexpected feeling of being trapped between strong thighs sent her reeling.

Cat rocked against her and began to keen above her, but Kara clawed desperately at her stomach and drew all her strength to push Cat up just enough to cry.  “Cat, I can’t breathe!”

Cat looked down at Kara, stunned and on edge.

Kara’s heart clenched at the look on Cat’s face.  She didn’t want to leave her wanting.  “Just come down here, beautiful.  We’ll just need to try something else.”  With gentle presses to Cat’s thighs, Cat was straddling her waist.  Kara drew Cat into a hard kiss with a hand to the back of her neck, while the other found Cat’s dripping center.

Cat rode her hand and within moments Kara felt the strain in her wrist.  She winced, but tried to ignore the pain.

“Harder, Kara,” Cat plead breathlessly and sped up her rhythm.  Kara tried to apply more pressure.  Cat had always enjoyed Kara’s inherent strength and the unintentional roughness that came with it, a roughness Kara was currently incapable of.  “C’mon, Kara.  Harder!”

Kara was sweating now and the pain in her wrist was nearly unbearable.  Cat was writhing above her and as beautiful as the sight was, Kara knew she couldn’t bring Cat to climax this way, but she didn’t stop, didn’t give up.

Cat bit her lip and reached behind her to drive two insistent fingers into Kara, crying out at the new angle it presented.

Kara was unprepared for the penetration and her eyes went wide in pain.  “Ouch! Cat! Stop!”  She squeezed her legs together, withdrew her aching hand and cursed her weakness.  “Dammit,” she whispered, covering her face with one hand.  “I- I can’t.  I’m sorry.”

“Kara?  What’s wrong.”  Cat scrambled from atop Kara and sat next to her, running a hand through Kara’s hair.  

“You should go,” Kara responded sadly.  “I am apparently useless without my powers.  Everything hurts.”

“That’s alright.”  Cat stood and strode to the dresser, pulling out two well-worn t-shirts and tossing one to Kara.  “We’ll… talk… like you suggested before.”

Kara rolled her eyes.  “You said yourself, Cat.  We don’t talk.”  She pulled on the shirt, trying not to be embarrassed by the Batman symbol that was barely visible on the faded black cotton.  “You realize that would require you to actually say something beyond ‘I want you inside me, Kara.’”  The bitchiness was back, but she couldn’t help it.  For all the times Kara had attempted to reach beyond the sex and touch a piece of Cat that couldn’t be revealed by buttons or zippers, it took Kara failing at lovemaking for Cat to suggest they spend time together with clothes on.  It dug at her heart and her ego.  It was a worse insult than all of the digs at her clothes and hair over the years.

“I see the mood is back,” Cat bitched.  “You always ask if we can talk, so talk.”  The awkward silence that followed unnerved Cat and she went so far as to begin the conversation herself.  “How is the Senator Robbins expose coming?”

“I don’t want to talk about work.”  Kara wasn’t going to make it easy on Cat, even though she hadn’t really done anything wrong.  Months of shoving her emotions under her bed while making Cat come apart on top of it had finally taken its toll.

“Why not?  Work is what we have.  I’m not going to talk about Carter while I’m half naked and I don’t enjoy food or insipid games as much as you do.  So… work”

Kara narrowed her eyes.  “I don’t want to talk about work because Snapper is an ass.”  She registered the raise in Cat’s eyebrows and kept going, enjoying the feeling of saying what she thought for once.  “He hates me and he hates Supergirl and no matter how hard I work or how well I do or how many of his man-child reporters’ mistakes I fix before they even make it to his desk, he will always hate me.  And I don’t know if it’s because I’m a woman or because I’m good or because I’m close to you, but he’s fucking insufferable, Cat.”  Cat’s jaw dropped open but Kara was on a roll and didn’t stop or allow Cat to respond.  “Every day I spend in his department is another day I consider taking Lucy up on her offer to join the DEO full time.”  The last sentence was said quietly into her fingers as they fidgeted in her lap.

“May I speak now?”  Kara’s only response was to meet Cat’s eyes with her own teary ones.  “I didn’t hire Snapper because he is nice or because he is encouraging.  I hired him because he’s good.  So, if you’re butting heads with him, I suggest you step up your game, Supergirl.”  Cat stood from the bed and began to pace.  “And if you suggest again that you are receiving disparate treatment because of our little… arrangement, you may not have a choice about a new full-time job.”  

Typical Cat.  She lashed out when her choices were questioned.  Now was no different, but while Kara knew every contour of Cat’s physical form, and could anticipate her needs better than anyone ever could, navigating her mercurial moods was no longer part of her job description.

“I’d like you to leave, Cat.”

Cat whirled around, shocked.  “You’re kicking me out?”

Kara shrugged.  “It’s still my apartment.  I prefer to have people in it that actually care about me.”

Cat started back towards the bed.  “Kara, I do care-”

“Don’t.  Lie to me!”  Kara could no longer fight the tears that had escaped down her cheeks.  “I can’t fly.  I can’t fight.  I can’t even fuck you properly, and even now, at my most vulnerable, you can’t muster a little bit of support?  Right now, I’m  _ not _ the woman, no,  _ girl _ that can do all of those things you love so much, so I think it best we end our little arrangement.”  She finally felt brave enough to meet Cat’s eyes, dropping all of her carefully constructed walls.  “Without my superstrength, I can no longer pretend that this doesn’t mean anything and without my indestructible skin, I can no longer pretend that that doesn’t feel like a knife in my heart.”

Cat opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“Please just go,” Kara whispered and she sobbed as Cat lowered her head and began to dress and gather her things as Kara watched from the bed.

A wave of nausea hit Kara like a Mack truck and before the apartment door closed behind Cat she was out of bed and heaving, once again, into the toilet between desperate sobs.  She didn’t know how long she’s been there, head leaning against the palm of her hand but she gasped at the feel of a soft hand sifting through her still-damp hair and a cool washcloth against the back of her neck.

She lifted her head and met flashing hazel eyes.  The fight had gone out of her and she couldn’t have stayed mad at this woman even if she’d had anything left.  “Cat?”

Cat helped her to sit against the bathroom wall and leaned her head against her shoulder while she continued to stroke Kara’s hair.  “I don’t have your strength, or your thick skin.  Just a few decades of well-practiced stubbornness.”  She drew Kara’s chin up so she could see the truth in her face.  “But I can’t pretend anymore either.”

Kara’s face crumpled again and she pressed a reverent kiss to Cat’s forehead.

Cat helped Kara to her feet.  “Try not to take offence to this, darling, but your breath is unacceptable.  Brush your teeth and I’ll make you some ginger tea, then, we’ll crawl into your bed and we’ll talk.”  She cupped Kara’s cheek, “really talk.”

Kara sniffed, and nodded, turning to the sink as Cat left the bathroom.

 

++++++++++

 

They did talk, long into the night about who they wanted to be to each other and things they wanted to do and how it would all work.  As Kara was drifting off, Cat made sure to set her mind at ease.  “I’ll have a talk with Snapper.  If he’s riding you for a reason other than your job performance, it will either be corrected or he’ll be removed.  I can’t just fire him because you don’t like him.  And you may have to meet him halfway.  He’s good at what he does.  You can learn from him.”

Kara nodded.  “Okay,” she agreed sleepily.  “I can live with that.”

 

++++++++++

 

Kara awoke the next morning feeling more awake, a bit less weak, but certainly still without her powers.  She sighed and looked down at the blonde curls tucked under her chin.  Inspired by the sun peeking through her light bedroom curtains and the almost naked body next to her, she snuck a hand under her red Harry Potter t-shirt and began drawing Kryptonese glyphs across the soft skin of Cat’s back.

“Mmm.  There better be coffee in my future if you insist on waking me up at this ridiculous hour.”

“Distant future,” Kara mumbled into Cat’s hair.  “I intend to let you go back to sleep after I’m done redeeming myself from last night.”  Cat lifted her head and Kara was met, for the first time, with the sight of a sleep-soaked, morning Cat.  “Rao’s Light, you’re beautiful,” Kara said honestly, brushing a lock of Cat’s hair from her eyes.  She kissed her then, soft and deep.  This kiss was different than the ones they had shared before.  It lacked the desperation, the hard edges, the insistence on distance.  This kiss was intimate, slow, full of promises and infinite futures and, if Kara dared think it, love.  She shifted so she lay on top of Cat, bracing herself with one arm to keep her weight from crushing the smaller woman.  Their kisses became more heated and Kara’s hand found Cat’s soft breast beneath the t-shirt.

As her mouth found Cat’s pulse point and Cat arched against Kara’s curves, Cat whispered in her ear.  “Am I to assume this means your powers have returned?”  She sounded almost disappointed, as though she wanted to prove she cared for Kara with or without Supergirl.

Kara shook her head.  “No.  But I want to try again.  I need to feel you like this, Cat.  I need you to feel me like this.”

Cat smiled.  “Then what are you waiting for?” She drew the hand caressing her breast out from under the shirt and laid a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist.  She met Kara’s eyes and placed that same hand between her trembling thighs.  Kara found her already wet and ready and stroked her from her opening to her clit a couple of times.

“Time to learn some patience, Cat.”  Kara winked and began to tease Cat with just the tip of her finger dipping inside in a soft, slow rhythm.

No more words were spoken, but Cat’s sighs, moans and desperate whimpers echoed throughout the apartment.  Where Cat had always begged to be taken hard and fast, Kara taught her that morning to savor each thrust, to wait for her pleasure to be given to her, to feel the ebb and flow of her desire and to experience the build to her climax in a way nobody had ever taught her to before.  And her patience was rewarded, because she finally came, arching her back, with three of Kara’s fingers buried inside of her and Kara’s mouth swallowing her cries.  

She took Kara by the wrist again, rubbing it gently.  “A little sore, darling?  You worked hard for that one.”  She kissed the aching wrist and drew those three long fingers into her mouth one by one.

Kara just grinned.  “Worth it,” she said against swollen lips. 


End file.
